Wiz
is a supporting character in the Konosuba series. She is a lich who helps spirits pass on. Appearance Wiz is a beautiful young woman with fair skin. She has brown eyes and straight brown hair reaching down to the front of her shoulders and further behind her back, slightly curling at the tips. Her fringe sometimes covers her right eye, while part of her hair sticks up. Personality Clumsy and forgetful at times, Wiz is a kind and caring young woman despite preconceptions with being a lich. She is very innocent and meek and apologizes quite frequently. She is usually gentle and polite, yet can be serious and mature, acting like a big-sister figure. Background Wiz is a former adventurer renowned throughout the nation. For unknown reasons she became a lich and decided to set up a shop in the beginner town of Axel, while agreeing to maintain the Demon King's castle barrier as one of his generals. Plot Kazuma's party meets Wiz in the graveyard while eating lunch, and they befriend her. Every night, she would send spirits wandering the graveyard home to heaven. Despite being a leader for the Devil King's army, she has never caused anyone any harm but was asked to maintain the barrier that protects the Devil King's castle. She plays quite an important role, since she was the one who gave Kazuma and his party a real place to live in. Skills *'Drain Touch '- Wiz can use this skill to absorb an opponents health and magic, and can distribute the power to others. *'Explosion '- Wiz can use explosion magic just like Megumin. But unlike the young Crimson Demon, she does not experience exhaustion despite the large magic output required due to her high skill level. *'Teleportation' - Wiz can teleport things to other locations. Like explosion, she needs a lot of power to use this. Relationships Aqua Aqua and Wiz are on good terms, and Wiz respects her and calls her "Aqua-sama". However, Aqua can get annoyed at her sometimes. Some examples are because she opened a shop when Aqua has to sleep in the stables, or that Wiz is creeped out by the Axis sect when Aqua is the head Goddess of the sect. Wiz doesn't get angry but instead quite sad when Aqua lectures her. Kazuma Satou Kazuma and Wiz are on good terms. Despite being a boss in Demon King's army, Kazuma treats Wiz kindly since she isn't evil. Kazuma was also eager to learn some skills from Wiz. Kazuma is grateful towards Wiz for giving him and his party a place to live in. Vanir After Vanir was defeated by Kazuma's party, Vanir started working under Wiz at her magic item shop. However, most of the time the situation doesn't look that way. Vanir usually treats Wiz meanly due to her tendency to waste money on buying useless products. Nonetheless, they seem to be good friends. Wiz was genuinely happy when Vanir asked Kazuma to take her to the hot spring, thinking that Vanir cared deeply about her. Her innocent smile made it hard for Kazuma to tell her about Vanir's real intention to keep her from wasting money again. Beldia Dullahan While they weren't particularly close, Beldia used to sexually harass Wiz by rolling his head under her skirt. Trivia * Wiz is actually a famous magician in the city. * Wiz has an uncanny resemblence to Byakuren Hijiri from Touhou Project. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters